This project continues to focus on synthesis and development of new chiral reagents foruse in chiral separation methods for resolution of racemic mixtures. Four different areas of investigations are suggested for this renewal proposal. The first area involved continued studies on the use of chiral polymers as mobile phase additives to achieve chiral separations in Capillary Electrophoresis (CE) through an approach known as micellar electrokinetc chromatography (MEKC). The focus continues to be on polymeric surfactants, which are produced by photo-induced focus on properties of polymeric surfactants which continue to chiral recognition, including 1) surfactant tail length, 2) head group variations1 3) vesicle polymers as chiral reagents, and 4) other parameters such as change in counterions, pH, and ionic strength. New chiral polymers (e.g. chiral resorcinarenes will also be examined in this phase of our research. The second part of this proposed research involves the use of polymeric surfactants as stationary phases for chiral separations. It is proposed that these chiral polymers can be easily linked to silica particles and used as stationary phases to achieve separation Possible approaches to linking these polymers to silica to crea stationary phases are outlined. The application of this approach to capillary electro chromatography (CEC) opens new avenues for chiral separation. The third component of this research involves a combination of the two approaches that are proposed above, i.e. a use of chiral micelle polymers in the mobile phase in combination with chiral polumeric surfactants as stationary phases. It is reasonable to expect that this approach will produce synergistic affects in most separations, it not at all. The fourth component of our research involves a variety of approaches which have resulted from the attention and interest that our research has engendered from other scientists, primarily organic chemists. Thus, these studies will largely be collaborative in nature. These studies will involve an examination of other kinds of chiral polymers as possible separation agents, primarily in CE and CEC.